Chobits Meets DearS
by tails10
Summary: A Chobits and DearS crossover. There's not much I can write about the story here,so you have to read it and find out yourself. Updated. Now has Chap.5. I also might keep adding extra characters in the story.
1. Beginning

Chobits meets DearS

Chap.1 Beginning

Sunday, Day before School……

Hideki Motosuwa and Chii were doing some last minute studying. Even though Chii was really the only one studying. Hideki was reading a porn magazine under his study book to make it look like he was studying.

"How is Hideki's studying going?" Chii asked

"Hehe it's going great" Hideki said giddily

Suddenly someone knocks one the door.

"I'll get it." Hideki said

He opened the door. It was Chitose Hibiya.

"Oh, hi Ms. Hibiya" Hideki said

"Hello, Ms. Hibiya" Chii said

"Hello, Hideki, Hello, Chii." Ms. Hibiya

"Hideki, some people are staying here for a while. I want you make them feel at home." Ms. Hibiya said

"Will do." Hideki said giving her a thumbs up

And of course, Chii copied what Hideki did and gave Ms. Hibiya a thumbs up.

On the other side of Japan………

Takeya Ikuhara, Ren, Miu, and Oikawa were on a train to a city. They had move because they were going to a different school, a Cram School.

"I can't believe we have to live somewhere else just to go to cram school." Takeya said

"Why the hell am **I** going to cram school? My grades are perfect." Miu yelled

"Don't you remember Miu, you said you didn't want to be alone at our old high school." Oikawa said pulling out his trusty laptop

"I wasn't going to be alone." Miu said

"Oh yea, you were going to be with your boyfriend, Khi." Oikawa said chuckling

"H-h-he's not my boyfriend!" Miu said angrily while blushing

"Takeya, what is this Cramp School you're talking about." Ren asked

"It's called _Cram_ School and….um….well…..I don't know what it means." Takeya said

"Hey Miu, could you explain what cram school is to Ren." asked Takeya

"Of course, Cram school is a school for people who fail their tests exams to get into college." Miu said

"So…..Ren, Takeya, Miu, and Oikawa are failures?" Ren asked

"Well, you three are. I just wanted to tag along." Miu said

"We failed on purpose." They both said

A few minutes later……….

"Finally, we're here." Takeya said

"Ren thinks it was a long trip too." Ren added

"Do any of you guys know how to get to the apartment?" Takeya asked

"Ren doesn't know." Ren said

"Takeya, you packed all of that stuff in your suitcase and you didn't pack a map?" Miu complained

"By the way, what did you pack?" Miu asked

"N-n-nothing." Takeya said

"Ren knows what is in Takeya's bag." Ren said

"Takeya has packed many tapes that have to do with wo….."Ren was cut off

"I found a map to our apartment." Oikawa said to cut Ren off on purpose

"Great, let's go." Takeya said trying to change the subject

They all started walking to the apartment.

End Chap.1

If you don't like this Chapter, it's because I tried to get everyone names right and their personalities.


	2. The Difference

Chobits Meets DearS

Chap.2 The Difference

Hideki and Chii were in their apartment thinking about how the new people who were moving in looked like. Hideki was thinking that the people were a couple of persocons. On the other hand, Chii had a hard time thinking.

"How does Hideki think the new people living here will look like" Chii asked

"Just like the paragraph above what you said, a couple of persocons." Hideki said

"I do not understand what Hideki just said" Chi said dumbfounded

"It's nothing." Hideki said

Just then Shimbo, Sumomo, Minoru, and Yuzuki came into Hideki's apartment

"Hey Hideki, hi Chii." Shimbo said

"Hello Mr. Motosuwa, hello Chii." Minoru and Yuzuki said

"Hi Chii. Hi Scary friend." Sumomo said

"Hello everybody." Chii said

"Ok, three things. No.1, I'm not scary. No.2, Hi everybody. No.3, why didn't you guys KNOCK FIRST!" Hideki yelled

Sumomo then hid in Shimbo's pocket

"Calm down, Mr. Motosuwa. We came for a good reason." Minoru said

"Mr. Kokubunji is correct." Yuzuki added

"Yea, we wanted to know if you were still virgin." Shimbo said while laughing

Every one except Chii and Hideki laughed.

"Hahaha, yep, that was hilarious." Hideki said sarcastically

"Hideki, what is a virgin?" Chii asked

"Chii……don't ask about that word or use it." Hideki said trying to change the subject

"We _really_ just wanted to check on you guys." Shimbo said

"We also want to meet the new people moving in." Yuzuki said

"And if they have persocons, what kind are they." Minoru added

"Well, they should be here in a little while. Why don't you guys stay here until they come?" Hideki asked

"Ok." They all answered

A few blocks away from the apartment building………

"We should have been to the apartment building by now." Takeya said

"Hey Oikawa, what's taking so long!" Miu yelled

"I don't kn…..Oh wait this map was made in 2005, it's the old version." Oikawa said

"Does this mean we are last?" Ren asked

"The word is _lost_ and……yes we are." Miu said while giving Oikawa a mean look

Takeya then notices a woman walking down the street.

"Let's just ask her." Takeya said pointing at the woman

"That's the smartest idea you ever had. Also…..don't point." Miu said

"Are you saying I'm…." Takeya was cut off

"Hey look, Ren is talking to the woman." Oikawa said

They all walked up to Ren was.

"3 blocks down the street, exactly 61 steps." The woman said

"Thank you." They all said

They started walking down the street.

"Don't you think that woman was a little strange looking?" Oikawa asked Takeya

"Well, a little. But its probably nothing." Takeya said

A few min. later……

"This must be the place." Takeya said looking at the building

"Its beautiful." Miu said

"Well….it's not not beautiful." Oikawa said

"Ren thinks this will be a good place to live." Ren said

Takeya then rings the door bell.

To be Continued………on Chap.3: The Learning Session


	3. The Learning Session

Chobits Meets DearS

Chap.3: The Learning Session

Author Notes: This chapter will have some extra characters. I will not tell you who the characters are though. This was my cousin's request.

After Takeya rang the doorbell, someone opened the door. It was a maid. She was short, had pink hair, blue eyes, and a black dress

"Hi, I'm Hideki Motosuwa; this is Miu, Ren, and Oikawa." Takeya said

"Hello, I am Presea." The maid said

Oikawa then walked up to Presea.

"You're a maid, you're really short." Oikawa said

"I would suggest you stop talking about my height." Presea warned him

"What the hell will you do?" Oikawa asked

"This." Presea said

She then pulled out an axe and tried to slash Oikawa. Miu, Takeya, and Oikawa backed up.

"You just HAD to say something, didn't you?" Miu and Takeya said furiously at Oikawa

"Calm down Presea." A voice from behind Presea said

"Genis?" Presea asked while turning around

Presea was now looking at a boy, a little bit taller than Presea, with white hair, blue eyes, a little bit darker than Presea's, a blue shirt, and blue pants.

"I'm guessing you lost your temper again, huh?" Genis said

"Yes" she said looking down in embarrassment.

"Don't worry we'll work on that." Genis said while hugging her

"Okay." Presea said while blushing

"Why did Presea try to hurt Ren's friends?" Ren asked

"Well, I just need to reprogram her." Genis said

"Reprogram?" Miu, Takeya, and Oikawa asked

"Yes, Presea is a persocon." Genis said

"Ummm……what's a persocon?" Takeya asked

"Aren't these women persocons?" Genis asked pointing to Ren and Miu

"No, we are DearS." Miu said

"What is a DearS?" Genis asked

Genis thought to himself for a second.

"Ohhhh, you must be the new guys. Come on in. Hopefully, we can get everything straight inside." Genis said

Everyone walked inside trying to keep a distance from Presea

"We need to go to another room first, so you can meet the people living here." Genis said

They all went to Hideki's apartment. Genis then opened the door.

Hideki, Chii, Sumomo, Shimbo, Minoru, and Yuzuki looked at the people that were at the doorway.

"You must be the new guys. Hi, I'm Hideki Motosuwa." Hideki said

"This is Shimbo, Sumomo, Minoru, Yuzuki, and Chii." Hideki added while pointing to his friends.

"I'm Takeya Ikuhara. This is Ren, Miu, and Oikawa." Takeya said while pointing to _his_ friends.

Minoru and Shimbo then walked up to Ren and Miu. Examining them very closely.

"What the hell are you doing?" Miu said covering herself while blushing

"Hmm……, what kind of persocon are you?" Minoru asked

"I'm not a persocon. I'm a DearS." Miu said

"Ren is not this persocon you are talking about." Ren said

"What are DearS?" Minoru, Shimbo, and Hideki asked

Chii then walked up to Ren. They just stared at each other for a few seconds. Examining each other. From head to toe. While Chii was looking at Ren, she noticed how big her breasts were. At that moment, they smiled and hugged each other. (There might be a little more scenes like that. Also I am not saying Chii and Ren are bisexual or lesbians.)

"Well I can't really explain it, but I do know someone who can." Takeya said while pulling out his cellphone.

He looked in his contacts section and chose a name. The cellphone started ringing.

"Hello?" The person who Takeya called asked.

"Hi Neneko" Takeya said

"Hi Takeya, what's happening?" Neneko said

"Not much, say Neneko…..could you do me a favor?" Takeya said

"A favor…..sure. What is it?" Neneko asked

"Could you explain what a DearS is to my new friends?" Takeya asked

"Sure." Neneko said

"Ok, here you go guys." Takeya said while passing the phone to Minoru and Genis

After all that, everybody did their own thing, and soon went to their own rooms and went to sleep.

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

Lloyd Irving: This is some shit! How come I wasn't in the story!

Author: You just didn't fit in the storyline.

Lloyd Irving: I don't care. I have my own game. It's so long, it has 2, not 1, but 2 discs.


	4. The First School Day

Chobits Meets DearS

Chap 4: The First School Day

Author Notes: This chapter will also have some extra characters

It was 6:00 a.m. It was Monday, the first day of school. Everyone was awake, even Takeya, trying to get ready for the first day of school.

"Well, it's back to school…..again." Hideki said while sighing

"Why is Hideki sighing?" Chii asked

"It's because of school. I hate school." Hideki moaned

"Hideki should look on the bright side." Chii said

"What bright side?" Hideki asked

"Chii doesn't know." Chii said innocently

"Just forget it." Hideki said while doing an anime fall

In Genis and Presea's room……..

"Hey Presea, are you ready for school?" Genis asked

"Yes." Presea said

"Good. I have a feeling this year will be great." Genis said happily

"Why is that?" Presea asked

"I don't know. I just do." Genis said while smiling at Presea

Takeya was walking down the hallway to the door. He was going to wait outside for everyone. Just then he bumped into a girl a little shorter than him. She had long blonde hair, yellow eyes, a blue and white sleeveless shirt, and a blue skirt. Takeya stared at her for a while.

"Oh, uhh, sorry." Takeya said

"Its ok." The girl said while staring deeply into Takeya's eyes.

"What, is there something on my face?" Takeya asked

"Oh, it's nothing." The girl said while blushing

"By the way, my name is Takeya Motosuwa." Takeya said

"Nice to meet cha Takeya, I'm Alexis Rhodes." The girl said while winking at him

"I'm guessing you're go to the school near here." Takeya said

"Yup" Alexis said

"Me too." Takeya said.

"So we'll be on the same bus." Alexis said

"Hopefully I don't miss the bus because of my friends." Takeya said

"We still have a few minutes before the bus gets here." Alexis said while checking her watch.

Just then, Hideki, Chii, Genis, Presea, Miu, Ren and Oikawa come out of their rooms and walked up to Takeya.

"Finally, it took long enough." Takeya said

"I'm surprised you got up early." Oikawa and Miu said

"It is the first day of school, I try to be late." Hideki said

"I was just checking Presea for any problems." Genis said

"Ren had trouble getting dressed. Miu helped Ren though." Ren said

"Chii was asking Hideki questions." Chii said

"By the way this is Alexis Rhodes. She's also going to our school." Takeya said

"Hi Alexis." Everyone said.

"Hi guys." Alexis said while waving

"Whoa, we have to leave now so we can catch the bus." Alexis said while checking the bus

Everybody then left for the bus stop. They made it just when the bus was about to leave.

"That was close." Takeya said

"I know." Alexis said

They all took a seat somewhere. Takeya sat next to Alexis(which made her blush through the whole ride), Miu sat next to Ren, Hideki sat next to Chii, Genis sat next to Presea, and since Oikawa didn't have anyone to sit next to that he knew, he sat next to a girl. The girl had short, blonde hair, a red hat, a red short-sleeved jacket, and read shorts.

"Hi, I'm Oikawa." Oikawa said to the girl

"Hi, I'm Roll." The girl said while smiling

"Nice to meet you, Roll." Oikawa said

After Roll and Oikawa stopped talking, a little boy started running up the aisle. He had short yellow hair, orange eyes, a blue dress, and had an orange box in his hand.

"Yeah! Vulcan 300 is the greatest!" The boy yelled

"Zatch! Get back here, now!" another boy yelled

That boy had short black hair, a white shirt, blue pants, and he looked really intelligent.

"Aww…..Kiyo, why do you have to ruin the fun?" Zatch asked

A little girl then jumped out of Kiyo's seat. She had long pink hair, a white, pink, red dress, a watch, and red eyes.

"He's just trying to keep you safe." The girl said

"Tia, you too?" Zatch asked

"Just come back here." Tia said

"Fine." Zatch said

Zatch then got back to his seat and a few minutes later the bus arrived at the school.

Author notes: Just in case you don't know who Alexis Rhodes is, watch Yugioh GX

See ya next chapter.


	5. The Unexpected

Chobits Meets DearS

Chap.5: The Unexpected

Author Notes: This chapter will have extra characters

Everyone got off the bus and walked into the schoolyard filled with people. They started looking around at people. Just then three girls ran up to Kiyo, a girl ran up to Hideki, Takeya got a few looks from some girls including, Miu, Ren, and Chii got a lot of looks from a lot of boys, and Oikawa got looks from…….Roll.

"Hi, Kiyo!" The three girls said happily to Kiyo

"Hi Megumi, Shion, and Suzie." Kiyo said

"Hi guys." Zatch and Tia said to them

"TIA! Long time no see!" Megumi said Tia while hugging her

"I know." Tia said

While Megumi, Suzie, and Shion were flirting with Kiyo……..There was a more pressing matter…..

"Hi, Hideki" the girl that ran up to Hideki said

"Hey Yumi, long time no see." Hideki said

"Have you gotten taller?" Yumi asked

"Yes, and have your……." Hideki said while looking at Yumi's chest.

"Have my what?" Yumi asked

"It's nothing." Hideki said while turning around blushing

While Hideki and Yumi were getting re-acquainted, there was a more pressing, PRESSING matter…………

Takeya was looking at the girls that he got the looks from. He saw one girl in particular. She had long, pinkish-red hair, a cherry blossom headband, blue eyes, a white, black, and yellow colored shirt and skirt. She waved at him.

"She's a floozy." Alexis mumbled angrily

"Huh?" Takeya asked

"Oh, nothing." Alexis said

While Takeya was staring at the girls, there was a more annoying matter…….There were a lot of boys staring at Ren, Miu, and Chii. Which intern made a lot of girls angry.

"Who are those girls?" The first girl asked

"Who do they think they are? The second girl asked

"Dumb broads!" The third girl said

"Bitches!" The forth girl said

"You call us those names and talk all that shit, but you're too scared to say it to our faces!" Miu furiously yelled at them.

"……….." The jealous girls were too frightened to say something.

"That's what I though." Miu said

Just then a girl ran into Takeya by accident.

"Oh, I'm sorry." The girl said

"No problem." Takeya said

"By the way, my name's Midori Kasugano" The girl said

"Hi, the name's Takeya Ikuhara." Takeya said

Just then the school bell rang.

"Well, I guess I'll see you later." Midori said

"See ya." Takeya said

Everybody then walked into school. The girls keeping a distance from Miu. The boys trying to get close to Miu, Chii, and Ren. Alexis trying to get close to Takeya. Takeya trying to get close to the pinkish-red haired girl. Roll next to Oikawa. Hideki next to Yumi. Shion, Suzie, and Shion next to Kiyo. Zatch next to Tia. Genis and Presea trying to get to class first.

Author Notes: Sorry it took so long and the chapter was short. I was busy with school work and reading Midori Days.


	6. In School

Chobits Meets DearS

Chap. 6: In School…….

Author Notes: This chapter will have extra characters (gets tired of typing it) Sorry it took so long to update. I was busy playing Zatchbell! Mamodo Battles. It's a good game. You guys should try it. Also my Microsoft Word was down.

After getting into the school building, everybody went to their classrooms. Everyone was in the same class (go figure). They then took their seats. There were 6 rows of 3 desks. Kiyo sat at the middle desk of the 1st row, Shion sat on the left of Kiyo, Megumi on his right, Takeya at the middle seat in the 5th row, Oikawa on his right, Midori behind Oikawa, the pink haired girl on the left of Takeya, Roll next to Midori, Alexis next to Roll, Genis in the middle seat behind Kiyo, Presea on Genis' right, a blonde haired boy with a blue shirt and blue jeans was on Genis' left, Hideki was in the left desk in the 4th row, Chii was next to him, Yumi was next to Chii, Miu sat in the middle desk in the 3rd row, Ren sat at the desk on Miu's right, a purple haired girl with blue eyes and a red shirt and red dress was on Miu's left, and Zatch and Tia were playing around under the desks. (Tell me if a made a mistake)

They noticed a teenage girl in the front of the room standing in front of the chalkboard. She stood there just looking at the class. She was a taciturn girl, had yellow hair, a white shirt with strange purple straps around her sleeves, red eyes, blue very short shorts, and brown sandals.

"So…are you the teacher?" Takeya asked

"………No ………teacher's daughter." The girl said

"I see" Miu said

"Do you have any idea when the teacher is coming?" Midori asked

"…...No" the girl said

"So, what's your name?" Oikawa asked

"……Linear" the girl said

Then the blonde haired boy's book bag started rumbling around. He quickly opened it. A little girl popped out of the bag. She had dark purple hair, a dark blue dress, and a moon shaped wand.

"How long did you intend on keeping me in there, Albert?" the girl asked

"Sorry about that Laila, I kinda forgot." Albert said

"You…forgot about me?" Laila asked about to cry

"Come on Laila, don't cry." Albert begged her

By the time he said that, everybody, including Zatch and Tia, was looking at him and Laila.

"It looks a mamodo." Megumi, Kiyo, and Shion said.

Zatch and Tia walked up to Laila.

"Hi there, I'm Zatch." Zatch said

"Hi, I'm Tia." Tia said

"Nice to meet you both, I'm Laila. And this is Albert." Laila said

Takeya got up from his seat and stood next to Albert.

"Hey Albert, the name's Takeya." Takeya said while holding out his hand

"Nice to meet cha, Takeya." Albert said while shaking Takeya's hand

Then the purple haired girl sitting next to Miu walked up to Albert.

"Hey Albert, my name's Athena." The purple haired girl said while winking at Albert

"Umm…..hi, Athena." Albert said while blushing

Linear then started to stare at Athena with an VERY JEALOUS glare.

End of Chapter

It's a hassle finding new characters for the fan fiction. If you have any ideas(hell knows I need some) send them to me.


End file.
